El baile del fuego y la lluvia
by Vesperall
Summary: V partió al concluir su venganza, ahora, Evey deberá continuar sola otra vez, e intentar honrar su memoria y mantener a la Galería de las Sombras como él la dejó. Pero una noche especial, estando cansada, Evey decide dormir en el que fue su cuarto durante el tiempo que pasó viviendo en la Galería. Hasta que, en medio del total silencio, oye una canción reproducirse en la gramola.
1. Primera parte

**Advertencia:** Ni el cómic, ni la película, ni los personajes de V for Vendetta me pertenecen, tan sólo los tomo prestado de la mente de sus respectivos autores. Lo mismo sucede con la foto que utilicé para hacer la portada, créditos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

Prefacio:

Podés pasarlo de largo e ir a la historia directamente, aunque ayuda a entrar en clima y a ponerte un poco en mi lugar como escritora, ya que me sentí movida a escribir brevemente lo que ésta obra dejó en mí, y seguramente, en vos también.

Hace días he terminado de ver la película y ha logrado tocar mi fibra sensible, permaneciendo persistentemente en mi mente, como toda obra que logra cambiar la vida de quienes se topan con ella, aunque sea un poco, algo que hace que ya no vuelva a ser la misma. Hay escenas memorables y frases con las cuales no hace falta ser anarquista para estar de acuerdo. Y como a mí me gustan los personajes de moralidad cuestionable y cuya línea del bien y el mal no está perfectamente delineada en sus convicciones y su actuar (aunque las mismas, según el personaje, parten de objetivos justos). V es un personaje, al menos en la película, que te obliga a cuestionarlo de alguna manera, pero de repente los ves cocinando y tarareando tranquilamente y puede verse que detrás de esa máscara cargada de significación, hay un hombre como cualquier otro, que disfruta de los buenos libros y la buena música, un hombre que podrías ser tú, y ahí esta Evey, que muchas veces se vuele los ojos y el corazón del espectador. La película plantea entre otras cosas el nacimiento de la extraña relación entre Evey y V, que deriva finalmente en un romance trágico, aunque poco idealizado. A mí me gustan las buenas historias de romance, incluso si éstas no suponen el elemento central de la obra, de hecho, muchas veces, es mejor así. Al final, por supuesto, la venganza es más importante que la relación con Evey, pero no más importante sobre cómo ésta muchacha endeble y asustada logró transformar su vida, tanto como V lo hizo con ella. Al final de trama, nada en la vida de esos personajes vuelve a ser lo mismo, y el beso de Evey sobre la sonrisa congelada de Guy Fawkes representa todos esos sentimientos que nunca podrán traspasar los anhelos del hombre enmascarado, aquel hecho inevitable: morir para lograr su venganza. Pero, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, jamás se hubiera topado con aquella mujer, a la cual también amó.

La película me llenó de inspiración por su contenido y su narrativa, y sobre todo lo que implica la trágica relación entre V y Evey, presentándose como el tipo de historias que son tan desgarradoramente emocionantes que vale la pena verlas una y otra vez. La tragedia de la muerte además sirve para mantener por siempre la expectativa generada de lo que fue y pudo ser.

Por supuesto, tengo pendiente leer el cómic he imagino que las cosas no van a ser lo mismo que en la película, incluso tal vez me decepcione, porque al final uno suele quedarse con lo primero que vio y hacer comparaciones en base a eso. Por ésta razón, tener en cuenta que la historia está escrita desde las cosas que el film cuenta.

* * *

 **El baile del fuego y la lluvia**

* * *

Cuando la V roja se dibujó en los fuegos artificiales, cuya luz se reflejó en los ojos conmovidos de Evey, sabía que todo había terminado, que no había marcha atrás, que era un destino inevitable, por V, por sus padres, su hermano, por Gordon y por ella.

Las palabras que V le había dedicado segundos antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, eran llagas punzantes que le provocaban un profundo dolor, uno que ella pensaba, jamás disminuiría. Al verlo aparecer caminar con dificultad, sangrando por las heridas de bala, sabía que muy probablemente serían mortales, pero no quería aceptar tal cosa, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para lograr que sobreviviera. Pero cuando V estaba en sus brazos, hablando con dificultad, se sintió profundamente desolada, la vida del hombre que le dijo que la amaba se apagaba a cada segundo, lo único que pudo hacer es expresar su deseo más profundo y sincero: "no quiero que te mueras", como si las palabras fueran suficientes, como si pudieran retroceder el tiempo atrás. Aun así, eran mucho más de lo que la respuesta de un "yo también te amo" podría decir, más aún, resultaron ser lo mejor que pudo hacer y decir en aquel momento: "eso es lo has hermoso que has podido darme", respondió V, antes de que ella fuera lo último que sus ojos verían. El mundo de repente se volvió un lugar solitario, como lo era antes de conocer a V. Se echó a llorar contra su pecho en aquella fría estación subterránea, ya no le quedaba nadie más, sólo ella y la muerte, que pasaba de cerca silenciosamente otra vez.

Cuando su llanto hubo cesado, decidió que el destino para V no era un simple lugar bajo tierra, sino el vagón que terminaría por destruir el último bastión que sofocaba al pueblo. Así es como llevó su cuerpo hasta el tren, con una fuerza que no pensó que poseía, y lo reodeó de cuantas rosas pudo conseguir de las muchas que V cuidaba con esmero, mezclando así el dolor de la muerte con la efímera belleza de las flores.

Después de acomodar la última rosa, miró la máscara para tenerla grabada por última vez en su mente, y la acomodó como lo hizo luego con su pelo y su ropa. Jamás conocería el rostro de aquel hombre, uno que según él, no era el verdadero, pero había tenido el privilegio de conocer algo mucho más importante que eso: cómo era la persona que se ocultaba tras esa mascara: sus deseos, sus sentimientos, sus ideas.

Aquel hombre había cambiado su vida desde el momento en el que, como un héroe de facultades mentales alteradas que llevaba una máscara extravagante, la salvó de ser vejada por miembros de Dedos, amparados por el régimen al que ella había puesto fin al accionar la palanca de tren. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara tanto en una año?, sólo alguien como V pudo hacer tal cosa; pero eso no era todo, ella también había tenido el poder de cambiarlo a él.

Cuando los últimos destellos de pólvora brillaron en el cielo, y el Parlamento ya no era más que un montón de escombros e ideales destruidos, no había razón por la cual obedecer al Régimen, sus cabecillas estaban muertos. Quienes le habían servido eran libres, era decisión suya unirse al resto del pueblo al reconstruir el nuevo futuro de Inglaterra.

Evey de repente sintió que quería estar sola, ¿a dónde iría ahora?, no, la pregunta era, ¿en dónde quería estar?, por supuesto, en la Galería de la Sombras, de la cual V la había hecho dueña en sus últimas bocanas de aire, pero, eso tampoco era, ya que no es dónde quería estar, sino con quien: con su amado V, quería volver a escuchar su voz susurrante hablándole bellamente sobre arte, sin embargo, eso ya no iba a ser posible. Camino lentamente, dejando atrás a un Eric Finch todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Pensó que todos en la ciudad deberían estar festejando, y preguntándose dónde está ese misterioso hombre enmascarado, cuyo cuerpo ella adornó de rosas rojas para luego hacer realidad su objetivo. Debería estar feliz, pero, aquella tristeza hacía que toda esa felicidad que pudiera sentir no fuese suficiente para sonreírle al nuevo porvenir.

Después de una larga caminata siguiendo las vías del tren, llegó a la Galería de la Sombras, se paró en medio, cerca de la armadura con la cual había observado a V combatir enérgicamente, imitando a la escena de la película El Conde de Montecristo que tanto le gustaba, y que hizo que a ella también. —Yo era Mercedes, supongo que así es como debía terminar— una sonrisa se dibujó amargamente en su rostro mientras varias lágrimas de deslizaban por el surco de su mejilla, —debería estar feliz, V lo estaría, sonreiría igual que lo hace su máscara, él sonreía incluso cuando su corazón dejó de latir— concluyó, pero ella no podría sonreír así, tal vez, jamás.

Y lloró, arrodillándose y golpeando el piso con los puños, como lo hizo cuando su hermano murió en aquella fría cama de hospital, cuando vio que se llevaron a sus padres para nunca más saber de ellos. Otra cicatriz, otra persona importante que se iba de su vida, otra vez la soledad, —soledad…—, pensó cuando su llanto se apaciguó un poco, recordó que así es como V vivía su día a día, su compañía eran sus libros, obras de arte y música de la vieja gramola, pero, no tenía ninguna interacción humana más que con sus víctimas, hasta que, cuando apareció ella, compartió todas sus posesiones los meses en los cuales vivió con él. Mirando todos aquellos objetos que había a su alrededor, los cuales hacían de la galería un paraíso cultural, todas esas cosas que eran de V se suponía que ahora eran suyas, sin embargo, no lo sentía así, porque al mirar todos aquello, parecía que V no había muerto, todo rastro de su presencia permanecía en cada uno de esos libros, esculturas, cuadros, en cada pared y en los bellos candelabros que colgaban desde las altas bóvedas del techo. Se puso de pie pensando que ese lugar debía quedar tal y como él lo había dejado.

Volvió a su precario apartamento, su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero su mente no, apenas llegó se recostó en la cama mirando el techo, no paraba de pensar y de llorar, sus lágrimas no parecían ser suficientes para sobrellevar todo ese dolor, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, terminó cayendo dormida, cansada de tanto llorar y pensar una y otra vez en todo lo que había sucedido.

El sol salió como todas las mañanas y se filtró por las cortinas de la habitación, iluminando los parpados irritados de Evey. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se levantó para dirigirse hacia la ventana y deslizó las cortinas para apreciar la ciudad y el cielo. —El amanecer de una nueva era—, pensó.

Se duchó y desayunó una tostada con un huevo encima, muy lejos del perfectamente cuadriculado huevo a la canasta que V cocinó para ella varias veces. Prendió la televisión y los canales de aire, ya no manejados por el Gobierno, anunciaban los sucesos de aquel 5 de Noviembre y se preguntaban dónde estaba V, aquel héroe al que le habían rendido culto utilizando su máscara, aquel que los había hecho hacer algo por sí mismos, despertándolos de su letargo. Evey entonces se preguntó si debía decirles lo que había sucedido con él, para dejar todo claro y que no comenzaran a surgir preguntas que hicieran dudar sobre el sacrificio que V hizo, también debería decir que fue ella quien puso en funcionamiento el tren cargado de explosivos, no para buscar admiración, sino para hacerles saber que él había dejado las cosas en las manos de ella, en las de todos, en el pueblo, porque en sus manos estaba la construcción de un nuevo porvenir, uno que él no vería.

El tiempo que pasó con V le hizo conocer cómo era que lograba infiltrarse en el sistema de los parlantes distribuidos por toda la ciudad, aquella genialidad hecha por él, estaba en lugar que habitaba, La Galería de la Sombras, a pesar de que volver a allí le resultaba muy doloroso, debía hacerlo, sólo ella podría, le correspondía.

Salió de su apartamento camino hacía el que fue el hogar de V, inmediatamente notó que se respiraban otros aires, la gente a su alrededor ya no tenía miedo, la gente estaba sonriendo, tal como lo hacían las máscaras de V que conservaban, algunos las tenían puestas, otros las hicieron a un lado de su cabeza, otros la guardaron, pero nadie la desecharía. Quedaría como un recuerdo, como un símbolo. Sintió el dolor de la tristeza volver a aparecer en su pecho, pero no lloraría, debía centrarse, había algo que tenía que hacer, aunque eso produjera que aquel día se volviera agridulce para la nueva Inglaterra, como ya lo era para ella.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez en la Galería, abrió las puertas que rechinaron con hastío, cuyo sonido retumbó por todo el lugar. Intentó recordar por un segundo dónde era que estaban los aparatos que V utilizaba, una vez que se acordó, se dirigió a un pequeño rincón de la galería en dónde estaba el viejo sistema de audio y lo observó pensativa, intentando recordar, nuevamente, cuáles eran los botones que su dueño accionaba para encenderlo. Cuando finalmente lo recordó, pudo encenderlo e inmediatamente el micrófono estaba listo para captar su voz, entonces, empezó a repetir las palabras que había pensado para que el mensaje llegara claramente a la mayor cantidad de habitantes.

—Buenos días, éste es un importante comunicado que deseo hacerles así que escúchenlo atentamente.

V está muerto, se sacrificó para salvarnos dando fin a la vida del líder Adam Sutler y al miembro del gabinete y jefe del servicio secreto, Peter Creedy. Yo fui quien puso en marcha el tren con los explosivos, dónde también estaba el cuerpo de V, quien me dejó ese último encargo. El resto, queda a cuenta todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Recuérdenlo y jamás lo olviden. Fin del comunicado.

Al terminar de hablar, el silenció volvió a la Galería, sintió aflicción por aquellas palabras, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar al anunciar la muerte de aquel hombre que dejó una huella imborrable en su corazón, —V está muerto—, repitió internamente aquella frase que acababa de decir, la cual se escuchó por toda Inglaterra, y en cuyas palabras aún no se hacía a la idea del todo.

Antes de empezar a llorar ahí mismo, se levantó del escritorio para abandonar el lugar, pero cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, el aroma a rosas que adornaban el homenaje que V le había hecho a Valerie, llegó tenuemente hacia su nariz, haciéndola recordar y sentirse culpable por no haber tenido en cuenta el detalle de las rosas, que si no las cuidaba, iban a secarse y se estropearía lo que V había estado cuidando con tanta dedicación. Se dirigió hasta el homenaje hecho a la bella actriz y pudo comprobar que las rosas estaban en buen estado, ya que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que V las había regado.

—No puedo dejar que se sequen—pensó. Intentó mirar dónde se encontraba la regadera de aluminio que V usaba, no estaba muy lejos, la tomó, la llenó de agua y empezó a regar con dedicación el rosal. Al terminar, pensó en buscar algún libro sobre floristería, el cual seguramente V tendría en una de las varias torres de libros apilados que había, para saber cada cuánto tiempo y cómo debía regar las rosas correctamente para mantener su belleza intacta, tal como se mantenía Valerie en las fotos de los posters de sus películas.

Le llevó vario tiempo tomarse el trabajo de buscar entre los lomos de aquellos cientos de libros. Ayudándose de una escalera, su búsqueda en las torres de libros no resultó exitosa, prosiguió a ir a la que fue su habitación, donde también había varios libros apilados rodeando todo el lugar. Abrió la puerta y una sensación de nostalgia la invadió de lleno, recordando cómo, durante vario tiempo, despertaba en ese lugar cada mañana para encontrarse con V preparando el desayuno.

Alejando todos esos recuerdos que comenzaban a visualizarse en su mente, se puso de cuclillas y retomó la búsqueda comenzando desde los primeros libros que se encontraban apilados hasta los últimos, aunque esa búsqueda tampoco resultó exitosa. Un tanto rendida y cansada se sentó en el piso, en medio del cuarto, — ¿qué otro lugar me queda?—, se preguntó con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre. Eran pasadas las doce del mediodía, pero no quería almorzar hasta haber buscado en cada rincón. —El cuarto de V— recordó. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la puerta que daba al dormitorio, aunque ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar la manija, ya que sentía que estaba invadiendo el sitio más privado de V, —¿qué estoy haciendo?—, jamás entraría a ese cuarto.

Se apartó de la puerta, su búsqueda concluiría allí. Había otras opciones para conseguir la información que buscaba. Cansada y hambrienta, se dirigió hasta su hogar.

Pasados unos tres días, cerca del final de la tarde regresó para cuidar de las rosas, ya habiendo obtenido los datos sobre los cuidados que necesitaban. Al acercarse a la puerta, vio que a un lado había una caja del correo, algo que llamó su atención porque se suponía que nadie más que V y ella sabían de la existencia de ese lugar. Dilucidó que había llegado justo en los días en los que no estuvo allí. Recogió el paquete intentando sentir su peso, el cual no resultó ser mucho y su tamaño era más bien tirando a mediano. Entró a la Galería de las Sombras y dejó la caja a un lado, pensando en abrirla cuando terminara su tarea de regar las flores.

Al terminar, ya estaba anocheciendo, dejó la regadera vacía en el mismo lugar en el que la encontró la primera vez que comenzó a utilizarla. Se dirigió hacia el misterioso paquete que había dejado en suelo, cerca de la puerta de salida. Comenzó a quitar la cinta adhesiva y finalmente abrió las solapas de la caja para encontrarse con la máscara de Guy Fawkes, junto con la capa oscura y una rosa de vibrante escarlata, a la cual inmediatamente tomó y sintió su aroma, aunque ya estaba un poco marchita. —Es posible que V hubiese mandado éstas cosas antes de…—, no quería si quiera pensar en aquello, ver todos esos objetos le hacían recordar que todo lo que fue y ya no era. — ¿Por qué hiciste esto? —, se preguntaba, parecía que a V le gustaba ponerla en situaciones que removieran su corazón como si se tratara de un juego. —Puede que tal vez el paquete debía llegar el 5 de Noviembre y se demoraron en encontrar el lugar, por eso llegó unos días después—, analizó, tratando de llegar a una conclusión lógica. Prosiguió a centrarse en el resto de las cosas que había en la caja, dejando la rosa a un lado.

Mientras sacaba la máscara y la capa de gruesa tela negra con cuidado, abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que esas cosas no eran todo lo que había en la caja, sino que debajo se encontraba una hoja doblada a la mitad que decía "para Evey, de parte de V", rápidamente puso las cosas en su falda para tomar la misteriosa nota, la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

 _Mi apreciada Evey, sé que estarás sorprendida, y no es para menos. Decidí que como un poco antes del tan ansiado 5 de Noviembre todos recibirían un envío del correo de parte de mí, tú no debías ser la excepción. Pero agregué la rosa y ésta nota._

 _Estoy seguro de que dejé en la manos correctas a mi hogar y mis objetos, pero sobre todo, ojalá seas feliz Evey, y mi ausencia no sea un impedimento para ello, porque eres incomparablemente más importante que éstas cosas que te dejé, y sé que serás una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante, y ser incluso mi voz._

 _Lamento sinceramente que todo esto termine así, pero no había otra manera. Sabrás que te pertenece todo de mí, incluso mi corazón._

 _Con afecto, V._

Sobre ésta última frase de despedida cayó una lágrima, siendo absorbida por el papel. Evey alejó de su vista la nota escrita por el puño de V, para con una mano intentar secarse las lágrimas que nacían de sus ojos una tras otra.

—No sé si pueda lograr ser feliz V, no soy tan fuerte como crees, te necesito— susurró entre lágrimas refregándose los ojos con la muñeca.

Había intentado no llorar pero en el fondo sabía que igualmente era inútil no hacerlo porque cualquier cosa podía desencadenar su tristeza traducida en lágrimas. Apretaba el papel en su pecho como si alguien se lo fuese a quitar. Pensar que hace unos días V lo había escrito, le hacía sentir que estaba cerca, lo más cerca que era lógicamente posible tenerlo.

"Sabrás que te pertenece todo de mí, incluso mi corazón",Evey recordó esas palabras y sí, por supuesto que lo sabía, el de ella también le pertenecía a él, y era indudable que se había llevado una parte de este, dejándole un vacío en el pecho que jamás podría remediar.

Cuando se cansó de llorar, guardó las cosas en la caja y las dejó sobre el sillón frente al televisor, quedándose únicamente con la máscara, se dirigió frente al espejo cuyo cristal una vez limpió, en donde se leía la frase en latín que decía: _Vi veri universum vivus vici_ , que significa "Por el poder de la verdad, yo, estando vivo, he conquistado el universo". Una vez en frente, miró el estropajo que se habían vuelto su pelo y su cara, — qué mal me veo— se dijo con resignación. Decidió ponerse la máscara, nunca la había usado antes, quiso saber cómo se vería con ella. Al probársela la encontró bastante incómoda y hasta sintió un poco de claustrofobia. Imaginó que a V no le resultó sencillo acostumbrarse a usarla todo el tiempo. Lo segundo que notó es que era complicado ver a través de la rejilla negra que tenían los ojos, además, el campo de visión era limitado hacia los costados. Pensó que así era como él veía el Mundo cada día, y también, como la veía a ella.

Mientras se acomodaba el elástico de la máscara, al desviar la mirada levemente hacia a un costado del reflejo del espejo, creyó distinguir a V, estaba detrás suyo, a unos escasos metros, sobresaltada, pudo sentir como su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Se quitó la máscara rápidamente y se dio la vuelta hacia dónde estaba V, pero no había nadie. Se acercó al lugar para buscarlo, — ¡¿V, en dónde estás?! — preguntaba desesperadamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, recobró la compostura, — ¿qué habrá sido eso que vi?, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loca? —, indagó con nerviosismo. —Parece haber sido una ilusión provocada por el anhelo de verlo otra vez—, concluyó, sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de V estando de pie a pocos metros detrás suyo, observándola.

Se alejó del espejó para ver la hora del reloj de pie que estaba en el otro lado de la sala —son casi las once de la noche, ¿cómo es que se me hizo tan tarde? — se dijo asombrada y un poco molesta consigo misma. Guardó la máscara en la caja dispuesta a volver a su apartamento, abandonando una vez más, La Galería de las Sombras.

Al llegar, puso rápidamente a la rosa en un recipiente de cristal con agua sobre la pequeña mesada de la cocina. Cenó y se fue a dormir con la imagen del reflejo de V en el espejo rondando por su cabeza, y sobre todo, las palabras que él había escrito en ese papel única y exclusivamente para ella, —al menos, una de esas cosas sí ha sido real—, se dijo a sí misma. Pensar en eso le resultaba aliviador, incluso aunque había revuelto su tristeza, porque aquella nota acarició su alma, arropándola entre las sábanas, haciendo que creyera en ella misma para lidiar con todo eso, y que no estaba completamente sola, que V no se había ido tan lejos.

Finalmente esa noche, fue la primera en la que no derramó ninguna lágrima antes de dormir.

* * *

Ésta es la primer parte de las dos que son en total.

Inevitablemente este par me inspiró a escribir algo sobre ellos, con el cual no puedo evitar encontrar paralelismos, aunque pocos, con otra pareja que desde hace años también dejó una huella en mí.

Estoy muy contenta de haber podido publicar una historia después de años, había olvidado la felicidad que trae poder terminar algo. Aunque debo admitir que después de releerla una y otra vez para revisarla, no quiero volver a saber de ella por un tiempo, seguramente, si escriben, sabrán a la perfección a lo que me refiero.

Por cierto, juro que no pensé haberla terminado publicando un mes antes del 5 que Noviembre. Pero como V decía, no existen las casualidades, sino una mera ilusión de ellas.

Por supuesto, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida. A ustedes les gusta leer historias, a mí igual, pero ahora me gustaría más leer sus reviews. Aunque también pueden esperar a terminar la parte que queda de la historia. La decisión es suya, así que, adelante.


	2. Segunda parte

**Comentarios:** En lo que escribía ésta segunda parte, me hice del cómic y lo terminé de leer en pocos días. No es difícil darse cuenta de porqué al autor no le gustó para nada la adaptación, pero la película en sí misma no me deja de parecer buena con sus aciertos y errores. Al leer la obra original, me surgieron algunas ideas y planeo escribir otro fic, ésta vez basado en lo que narra el cómic. Sorprende cómo al hacer un repaso de estas últimas dos semanas desde que miré la película, siendo el puntapié inicial de una historia que llegó a mi vida para quedarse y cambiarla. Y aún hay personas que se preguntan qué función tiene el arte en nuestra existencia.

No tenía planeado que éste Oneshot se dividiera en dos partes pero aquí están. Es increíble como en el proceso de escribir surgen las ideas y muchas veces el acabado final termina siento ligera o completamente diferente a lo que se tenía planeado de ante mano. Es como la vida misma.

Sin más, los dejo con la continuación y su respectivo final.

* * *

 **El baile del fuego y la lluvia**

* * *

Los días y las noches se fueron acumulando, convirtiéndose en meses. Evey jamás dejaba de ir a cuidar de las rosas, luego también debió limpiar el lugar, ya que el polvo comenzaba a cubrir los objetos, las paredes y el suelo de la Galería de las Sombras; también dejó crecer su cabello, que estaba ya por encima de sus hombros.

Una vez más, Evey se disponía a ir a realizar su tarea, era un día antes del 5 de Noviembre, casi un año había pasado, uno en el que lloró en soledad aferrándose a cada una de las palabras que V le dijo y posteriormente le escribió en la nota. Su dolor ya no se manifestaba en lágrimas que parecían interminables, porque aunque la partida de V siempre le resultaba una realidad difícil de aceptar, el tiempo había hecho su trabajo, y era un poco más sencillo de sobrellevar.

V hizo que ya no fuese aquella niña asustada en cuyas pupilas se reflejó el rostro de su madre siendo sofocada por el saco que le pusieron en la cabeza antes de llevársela, y posteriormente, se convirtió en la mujer que alzó sus manos en medios de la lluvia, liberando sus cadenas, abrazando la libertad que nunca antes había sentido. Pero ahora, ese hombre ya no estaba, debió aprender a enfrentar esa pérdida por sí sola, y lo había logrado.

"…Y sé que serás una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte (…)", Evey repetía en su interior aquellas líneas cada vez que pensaba que no tenía sentido levantarse de la cama y salir a enfrentar su vida. Ella era fuerte, mucho más de lo que imaginaba, V lo sabía, y quería que ella también lo supiera.

Al salir de su apartamento para su recorrido habitual, no fue difícil notar que las calles de Inglaterra eran irreconocibles, la libertad de veía, se palpaba, y se respiraba en cualquier lugar; siendo más notoria en el rostro de la gente. Ya no había porqué tener miedo a la muerte en manos de quienes tenían el poder y lo utilizaban para imponer su ideales oxidados, porque el poder estaba en las manos de todos y cada uno de los que conformaban al pueblo, tal como V lo quería. Al ver y pensar en todo esto, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Evey, —no puede ser, ¡estoy sonriendo!—, pensó de repente, poniéndose una mano en la boca, como si quisiera comprobar que aquello era cierto. Hace un año, le había resultado imposible hacerlo, todos estaban riendo, excepto ella.

Y lloró, pero ésta esta vez no fue de tristeza, sino de profunda emoción. Detuvo su caminata y se quedó a ver a toda esa gente que tenía en frente, el cálido sol naciente de la mañana iluminaba su rostro, una leve brisa fresca le produjo escalofríos en la columna haciendo que se sacudiera. Todos esos recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones pasaban por su mente abrumándola por completo, y entonces, fue en ese momento en el que supo que era eso que V quería: feliz.

 **§**

Luego de terminar de regar las últimas Violet Carson, Evey prosiguió a limpiar cada objeto y rincón del lugar. Nada había cambiado en la Galería de las Sombras, todo lucía igual, inmune al tiempo, como si V jamás se hubiese ido. Así quería Evey que fuera, así quería que ese lugar se conservara mientras ella estuviera viva y le fuese posible cuidarlo. Y ésta noche iba a ser especial, quería honrar la memoria de V al cumplirse un año de su muerte, de aquel 5 de Noviembre.

Al terminar la extenuante tarea de limpieza, Evey volvió a su apartamento para ducharse, y luego regresar nuevamente a la Galería de la Sombras con la cena de esa noche: planeaba pasar las primeras horas del 5 de Noviembre allí, donde más cerca de V se sentía, donde habían estado hace un año bailando, siendo uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que él pudo darle antes de partir.

Así fue como, en el silencio de la Galería de las Sombras, se puso a cenar en la mesa de la cocina. Aquella era una noche cálida, una de las últimas del verano, Evey se había puesto un discreto vestido negro, el color de la muerte, aquel que usaba V, lo cual lo hacía parecer una sombra que se movía velozmente por la noche, una de la que no podrías sobrevivir si iba por tu cuello, pero en cambio, Evey tuvo suerte de toparse con ella.

Terminó de cenar y limpió todo dejándolo como estaba. Miró el reloj y faltaban apenas 6 minutos para las 12, salió de la Galería corriendo hasta la calle, llevando un cohete con una "V" dibujada y una caja de fósforos, una vez encontró un lugar lo suficientemente despejado, posicionó el explosivo mirando hacia el cielo. Sacó un pequeño reloj desde el bolsillo de su vestido que le indicó que faltaba cerca de un minuto para el 5 de Noviembre. Su corazón latía rápidamente, los 60 segundos pasaron a ser 10, dando comienzo a la cuenta regresiva, al llegar al 6, tomó la caja y encendió el fósforo, a los 3 prendió la mecha, y a las 00 horas del 5 de Noviembre, el cielo de Londres se iluminó de pólvora y traición. Ese era un homenaje a V que Evey había anunciado días antes utilizando el sistema de los altoparlantes, aunque juraría que muchos habían pensado lo mismo que ella, quiso asegurarse de que todos lo tuvieran en cuenta.

Evey se quedó mirando los destellos que iluminaban el manto negro de la noche. —Ojalá V pudiera ver esto—, pensó, y una lágrima nació de su ojo derecho para perderse en su barbilla.

Pasados unos minutos, los destellos se desvanecieron y los estruendos se dejaron de oír, la muchacha se dio la vuelta para volver a su apartamento, pero después dar los primeros pasos se detuvo en seco. Miró el túnel de las vías que conducían a la Galería de las Sombras, — ¿y si me quedo a dormir aquí esta noche?—, se preguntó, se sentía cansada, había sido un largo y atareado día, después de haber estado tomándose el trabajo de que el hogar de V estuviera limpio, yendo y viniendo entre su hogar y el de V. Sin más dilaciones, se adentró en las vías del tren y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo nuevamente en la Galería, se dirigió al que fue su cuarto alguna vez, pero antes de entrar, desde el umbral, no pudo evitar voltearse a darle un vistazo a la gramola que había sido encendida por última vez hace un año, cuando V quiso bailar unos instantes con ella. Tenía grabado cada uno de esos momentos en su memoria, cada palabra que él le dijo, cada paso de baile, y aquella última canción que sonó en la Galería de la Sombras.

Antes de que apareciera alguna lágrima escurridiza, despegó su vista del aparato y se adentró en la habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se cubrió de las finas sábanas blancas de la cama. Dio un último vistazo al cuarto cuyas pilas de libros lo hacían parecer mucho más pequeño, recordando cómo las sombras irregulares se proyectaban en el piso y las paredes cuando las torres eran iluminadas por el sol de la mañana. Fue así como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse para dejarla en la absoluta penumbra de los sueños.

 **§**

En la quietud de la noche, La Galería de las Sombras ostenta un silencio imperturbable, Evey duerme como si nada más importara, como si estuviese lejos de toda preocupación y tristeza, hasta que, de un momento a otro, una canción irrumpe la pureza de aquel silencio, la joven se empieza a remover entre las sábanas entre dormida y un poco molesta, finalmente comienza a despertarse y abriendo sus ojos con dificultad, se pregunta —música…,a esta hora?, ¿de dónde vendrá?—, se sienta a la orilla de la cama, intentando afinar el oído para escuchar con más atención, —esa canción… vine de la gramola—, se levanta y comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida, —y esa canción…—, pone la mano en el picaporte y abre la puerta—… es la misma que sonaba lo noche que V y yo bailamos por última vez—piensa dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la Galería, —su nombre es Bird Gerhl, la recuerdo muy bien—, un par de pasos más le permitieron mirar hacia donde estaba la gramola, que se encontraba a unos metros desde donde se había detenido justo cuando sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos que parecieron largos minutos, casi sintió que sus delgadas piernas cederían, porque sus pupilas habían visto que allí, con las manos apoyadas encima del cristal de la vieja gramola, estaba V mirándola a través de la máscara de Guy Fakwes.

—Evey, finalmente nos volvemos a ver…— mencionó, con su habitual tono de voz, como si toda aquella situación fuese de lo más normal.

—Tú…— fue lo único capaz de murmurar.

—Lamento que éste encuentro haya sido tan repentino, pero, no es algo que yo pudiera planear…

—No puede ser… ¿V?— expresó la joven, parpadeando para aclarar su vista.

—Encender la gramola fue la manera más natural de llamar tu atención que se me ocurrió.

— ¡V, eres tú!, yo no…—, farfulló confusa, aún no se había movido de su sitio, — ¿qué es esto, un sueño?—, se preguntaba nerviosa intentado apartar la vista sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Y qué si lo es?, si se siente lo suficientemente real, poco importa— aseguró V, dando unos pocos pasos hacia ella.

—No…sí importa, porque, sé que cuando todo esto pase, tú desaparecerás— respondió con la tristeza impregnada en cada una de sus palabras.

—Soy tan real como todo lo que estás sintiendo ahora al verme, tan real como aquello que ambos estamos sintiendo en éste preciso instante, tan real como ésta gramola y esta canción, y dime, ¿tú la recuerdas?

—Por supuesto, nunca podría olvidarla…— respondió, siendo arrastrada por aquellas palabras que él le había dedicado y por esa música que sonaba a unos pocos metros.

—Ahora, acércate, Evey— le dijo susurrante, extendiéndole una mano. La muchacha comenzó a acercarse lentamente, temiendo que si lo tocaba se desvaneciera como un espejismo, como la ilusión de un profundo deseo derrumbada en un instante. Pero, al tomar su mano, esto no ocurrió, era tan real como todo eso que ella estaba sintiendo, tal y como dijo V.

Hasta que, al observar su mano, pensó que aquella tela de cuero que las envolvía no era necesaria, prefería verlas tal cual eran—V, quería saber si podrías…—

— ¿Sí? —

— ¿Podrías quitarte los guantes?— le pidió mirándolo directo a los ojos, casi suplicante, y por unos segundos, pudo adivinar que V dudó, pero finalmente se los sacó y los dejó encima de la gramola, se dio la vuelta y Evey lo miró sonriente diciendo —ahora está mucho mejor—, la tomó de la mano nuevamente, mientras puso la otra en su cintura, así comenzaron a bailar siguiendo el suave ritmo de la canción, con sus miradas enfrentadas.

— ¿Éste tiempo ha sido difícil, verdad?, aun así, sabía que tú podrías con ello—, dijo V iniciando la conversación.

—Yo no pensé que podría, pero, al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta de que esa nota que me escribiste no se equivocaba sobre mí.

—Evey, por supuesto que eres una mujer fuerte, jamás lo vuelvas a dudar otra vez.

—No lo haré, ya no más—respondió, para luego poner su cabeza en el hombro de V.

—Esa es la Evey que quiero escuchar.

—Gracias por escribirme esas palabras, me ayudaron mucho.

—Era la idea, pero no me lo debes sólo a mí, sino a ti.

Evey sonrió cerrando los ojos. Cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Las rosas están hermosas, están incluso mucho mejor de cuando las regué por última vez. Igual que éste lugar, todo ésta bien cuidado. Sabía que podría confiártelo todo.

—Intenté que pareciera que jamás te había ido, trato de conservarlo todo como lo dejaste, ni siquiera me he animado a vivir aquí— admitió la joven, adormilada por lo tranquila que él la hacía sentir.

—Es inútil que no vivas aquí, éste lugar es total y completamente tuyo, no sólo te lo di para que lo cuidaras, sino para que tuvieras todo lo que necesitaras—, se sentía un tanto molesto pero no podía enojarse del todo con ella, así que su tono de voz apenas fue un poco más severo.

—En realidad, a quien necesitaba era a ti más que a nada ni nadie— confesó de repente, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de V, quien no se esperaba tal respuesta.

—Evey… nunca te imaginarías los estragos que hacen en mí tus palabras. Tú también me has trasformado, a ti te debo aquella felicidad que jamás pensé que tendría.

—No me debes nada V, es suficiente para mí saber que ambos sentimos lo mismo, que fuimos felices sabiendo que nos teníamos, aunque fue por poco tiempo. Pensar en eso siempre me dibujará una sonrisa al recordarlo.

—Estás distinta, te ves mucho más encantadora y madura— la nombrada sintió un poco de vergüenza y esperó que no se viera reflejada en sus mejillas.

—Pues… siempre he pensado eso de ti, sabes muchas cosas, has leído infinidad de libros y te vistes elegante, además, adoro cómo suena tu voz, y no puedo creer que esté escuchándola de nuevo.

—Pues aquí estoy Evey, tan real…

—... como todo lo que estoy sintiendo en éste momento. Lo sé. —completó la frase Evey, y juró que V sonrió bajo la máscara en ese momento. —V, espera…— detuvieron su baile y luego Evey tomó la otra mano de él, y las sostuvo a ambas sobre su rostro, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y le sonreía.

—Me siento indigno al tocar tan bello rostro con tan horribles manos— expresó V.

—Tú no eres horrible V, sólo te han hecho cosas horribles. Yo te veo hermoso, eres belleza pura en cada una de las palabras y gestos que me dedicas, pero si ésta es la manera más cercana en la que puedo estar contigo, por mí está bien.

V deshizo el agarre de sus manos en su rostro y la abrazó, ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Evey se sentía abrumada por cómo los brazos de V la envolvían creando una especie de muro invisible entre los dos y el mundo, se sentía más segura y protegida que nunca, V le hacía pensar que junto a él era invencible, que todo iba a estar bien, que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

A V por su parte los brazos de Evey le brindaban todo aquello que tanto había necesitado: amor, el pensar que alguien se preocupaba por él y que de repente el mundo ya no era un lugar tan solitario, que la compañía de cualquier libro o disco no podría jamás comparase con la calidez de la cercanía de quien amaba.

Ambos podían sentir los latidos del otro, y cómo éstos aumentaban su ritmo a medida que pasaban los segundos. Entre sus cuerpos, no quedaba ni un milímetro de espacio, aquel abrazo era poderoso e intenso, siendo todo lo que no habían podido ser antes. Dos almas encerradas en sus prisiones que se aman y se buscan, incluso superando a la muerte, porque la misma, nada podía hacer con aquello que trasciende a la carne y la sangre.

El vestido negro de Evey se confundía con la tela negra del traje de V, visto de esa manera, ambos parecían ser uno solo, lluvia y fuego fundidos en el calor del vapor que empañaba los vidrios y resbalaba lentamente por la piel de los amantes cuya respiración se agitaba y hacía que jamás quisieran deshacer ese contacto dulce y terriblemente pecaminoso a la vez. Pero, ¿quién podría culparlos?, ¿quién podría decir algo ahora que las palabras eran totalmente inútiles?; habían pasado muchas lunas y amaneceres separados, y se asegurarían que aquello jamás sucediera de nuevo, ahora no había excusas, ni la arena del tiempo ni la vida terrenal los alejarían de nuevo.

Cuando el calor se hizo insoportablemente intenso, ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando, sus respiraciones estaban levemente entrecortadas y los ojos de Evey brillaban expectantes a lo que V pudiera decir, pero él la miraba de la misma manera y esperaba lo mismo. De ahí, el silencio se hizo más notorio al pasar lo segundos.

—V, eso fue…—murmuró Evey, animándose a romper aquel silencio.

—Lo sé, nos lo debíamos— alcanzó a responder, y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como la de su máscara cuando pensó mejor en lo que acababa de decir.

—Nunca pensé que un abrazo pudiera ser tan abrumadoramente intenso— prosiguió a Evey.

—Yo tampoco, pero, estoy seguro de que son los sentimientos los que hacen que desde la cosa más pequeña a la más relevante sean así de intensas— se apresuró a contestar V, mirándola tan fijamente que las mejillas de la joven seguramente se pusieron a tono con las de él.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de responder algo cuando la canción terminó y la gramola volvió a reproducirla desde el principio, —otra vez la misma canción…que extraño— mencionó sorprendida.

—Evey— hizo una pausa esperando llamar su atención, — ¿recuerdas que dije que ya no iban a haber más mentiras ni más trucos...?—, consiguió que lo mirara atentamente pero con expresión de desentendimiento, — ¿te parece si bailamos otra vez?— no era necesario que lo preguntara dos veces, Evey aceptó pero no estaba muy segura de porqué V le había mencionado aquello de las mentiras y los trucos, lo que comenzaba a generarle bastante incomodidad.

—Recuerdo que lo dijiste pero, ¿por qué lo mencionas ahora?

—Dime, ¿no te gustaría que todo siempre fuese así, que nos la pasáramos bailando, tú y yo, junto a ésta gramola y la canción que bailamos poco antes del 5 de Noviembre?

— ¿Qué?, pues sí, digo, es que no lo sé V, no sé qué me estás queriendo decir, ¿a qué te refieres con "para siempre"?

Ambos dejaron de moverse al compás de la música, y V prosiguió a responder —me refiero a eso mismo Evey. El mundo es ahora tan ajeno para ti como lo es para mí, ya no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, ahora no hay nada que nos separe.

—V, tú, estás diciendo que, ya…— no podía ordenar las palabras en su mente, mucho menos hacer que salieran de su boca de manera entendible, aunque creyó saber a lo que V se refería, no sabía qué decir exactamente.

—Vamos por aquí Evey, tienes que ver algo— puso una mano en su espalda y la condujo suavemente hasta el gran espejo en el que casi un año antes Evey había creído ver reflejado a V. Cuando estuvieron cerca luego de atravesar la Galería, V dijo con suavidad —acércate y compruébalo por ti misma—, ella comenzó a dar pasos lentos, temerosa, y cuando estuvo frente al espejo, sus pupilas se dilataron al comprobar que no se vio reflejada en el cristal, quedándose totalmente inmóvil. V fue rápidamente hacia ella para contenerla. —Ahora lo sabes Evey…, pero, no debes preocuparte por nada, no estás sola.

— ¿V?— preguntó sin dejar de mirar el espejo.

— ¿Sí, adorada Evey?

—La otra vez, hace casi un año, creí verte reflejado en el espejo, ¿eras tú, o sólo fue una ilusión mía?

—Fue una ilusión, pero, ya no habrá más de eso.

—Es bueno… saber que ya no las habrá.

Ni la canción sonando a unos metros pudo hacer menos notorio aquel silencio, ésta vez, como pocas, V no sabía qué hacer ni decir.

Evey finalmente lo miró sonriente, —quisiera que pudiéramos seguir bailando.

Él extendió su mano para que la tomara y preguntó, — ¿para siempre, Evey?

—Para siempre, V.

Otra vez se encontraban bailando como hace un año, envueltos en la atmósfera del compás de aquella canción, mirándose a los ojos, felices, diciéndose "te amo" en silencio; no existía nada que pudiera traspasar aquel momento. El tiempo se había vuelto estático, una mera ilusión, las rosas ya no se marchitarían, la gramola siempre estaría encendida y todo permanecería igual Galería de las Sombras, para siempre.

* * *

Y así es como termina esta narración. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y sufrido tanto como yo.

Al principio planeé esta historia como algo enfocado en lo sexual, aunque siempre con un buen trasfondo de por medio (porno con historia, como no). Al final lo sexual terminó estando de una manera diferente a como la había pensado, ya no como un fin, sino como un medio, resultando en un abrazo que describía, de una manera un tanto surrealista, cómo se encendió la atracción ente los dos y no necesariamente algo más explícito o el mismo acto sexual en sí.

Había pensado que Evey descubriera que estaba muerta al ver su cuerpo sin vida, yendo hacia la cama en la que se había dormido y fallecido posteriormente por causas naturales, las cuales ni siquiera mencioné porque no era en sí algo relevante para la trama, cuyo fin no trata exactamente sobre su muerte, sino de lo que pasa antes y después. Pero pensé que esto resultaría demasiado macabro y le iba a dar una connotación que no quería para la historia, así que utilice el recurso del espejo, que además aparecía en la propia película.

Al principio, no tenía planeado matar a Evey, sino más bien trae la vida, pero esto ya había sido utilizado otras veces y pensé que lo mejor era hacer algo diferente, así fue como decidí que Evey muriera e hice que se reencontrara con V, pero no iba a ser en ningún paraíso ni nada por el estilo, sino más bien en el lugar en el que ambos fueron felices el tiempo que pasaron juntos allí, recreando uno de los momento más hermosos de la película con respecto a su relación.

Habiendo leído el final, no es difícil imaginar a qué me refiero con el título que elegí, ya que el fuego represent lo que transformó, lo mismo pasa con Evey en el caso de la lluvia. Me costó mucho pensarlo porque es algo para lo que soy bastante mala, sin embargo, soy consciente de su importancia.

Eso es todo lo que quería contarles, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá, ahora me toca a mí leer sus reviews ; )


End file.
